forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: Fifteen Years Later
The ground at Spencer's feet exploded, sending debris flying everywhere. He drew the legendary golden broadsword, Ragnell, and watched as the enormous dragon rose from the ground. The Fell Dragon was back, and this time it was personal. “''I rise once more,” he roared, which shook the whole world, and the unfazed Frarian prince looked to his friends Kayde and Kodie. They nodded at each other and rushed the dragon all at once. “Die again, fiend!” He shouted, striking at the dragon with a mighty swing of his enchanted sword. Grima chuckled in response. “'Die again, fiend?' Is that the best you could come up with? Come on, the hero of the world needs better banter!” Spencer stomped his foot. “Dad! You're ruining the game!” Dropping the act, Chase burst into laughter and fell back onto Spencer's bed. “Sorry Spence. I just couldn't help but point out your poor choice in catchphrases.” Spencer rolled his eyes and dropped his fake sword. “But dad, I'm only eight, how am I s'posed to come up with a cool phrase? I didn't save the world like you did.” Spencer's friends looked at their chaperone with wide-eyes. “You did what?” Kayde asked. The male Taguel child bounced at the prospect of hearing another cool story from his mom's dear friend Chase. Chase scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “Oh right, I guess you guys weren't told. Er, don't tell your mother I told you that, okay?” Kodie, the female twin, scratched at her ear, a habit she had developed that said she was curious about the situation at hand. Her brother had the same habit, except his manifested in the form of scratching his nose, which he was now doing. “Why not? You can tell us,” she said confidently. Chase shrugged. “If your mother hasn't told you, then I don't think she wants you to know yet. Sorry, you two.” The Taguel twins sighed and nodded understanding. Spencer turned to his dad and tugged his sleeve. “Hey dad, can you and father read me the book again tonight?” Chase smiled and ruffled his son's brown hair. “Sure thing, buddy.” Later that night, Spencer sat with his parents in their room while DJ procured a book from the nightstand. “So are you enjoying your sleepover with your friends?” He asked. Spencer nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! Thanks for letting Kayde and Kodie come over.” DJ shrugged. “Don't thank me. It's thanks to their mom that they're allowed to go anywhere,” he said as he placed the book on his lap. It was an old, brown, water damaged book with the word FATES scrawled across it in big letters. Completely distracted by the book now, Spencer changed the subject entirely. “So where did you get this?” DJ looked to Chase. “Your turn to explain it.” With a roll of his eyes, Chase reached over and opened the book to the first page. On it was a long paragraph of text so faded, Spencer couldn't make out what it said. “So as it turns out, The Shepherds have been around for hundreds of years. This book was created by one of the first recruits and it was meant to chronicle the adventures of the newly formed group. According to legend, that recruit died before they could write anything more than this opening paragraph.” “What does it say?” Spencer asked. He hadn't actually thought to ask about this opening of the book before. His father shrugged before Chase continued, “that's the thing. We can't tell. The text is so old and faded that we have a hard time making it out. The only words I've been able to make out are here...” He pointed at one line not too far down from the top. “This has the three countries' names. Waydrn, Frar, and Tost. There's another word directly after that, but I can't read that one.” His finger moved down to the bottom of the block of text and underlined the last two words. “And here are the words 'Dragon War.' That's all I can make sense of.” Spencer gasped. “There was a dragon war? What was it?” Now it was DJ's turn to explain. “Some of the oldest books in Frar's library mention a war between dragons, but the only dragons I'm aware of are Naga and the Fell Dragon, and a war between them would destroy the world, so I think it's an age-old myth.” “That means it's not true,” Spencer supplied, puffing his chest out in pride. “I learned that in school.” “There's a smart man,” DJ said, proudly ruffling his son's hair. “Anyway,” Chase continued, “our friend found this old thing hidden deep within Waydrn's library after we saved the world and decided that we should use this book to remember everyone who died in the fight to save the world.” Spencer nodded. This was the stuff he knew. “So who do you wanna hear about tonight?” DJ asked. Spencer put on a thoughtful expression as he and his parents flipped through the book. Each page was dedicated to a different Shepherd, and most of them had drawings to accompany descriptions of their personalities and causes of death. “Who drew all this?” Spencer asked. “These pictures were actually drawn by your friends' mother,” Chase said. Spencer's eyes lit up. “Oh! That's so cool! Do you think she could draw me someday?” After getting a maybe from his dads, he continued flipping through the book. “Hey, how come some of these people don't have drawings?” “That's...complicated,” Chase told him as they passed a picture-less page marked with the word DAKOTA. “Can I learn about Kayde and Kodie's daddy?” Spencer asked. “Wasn't he in the Shepherds with you?” Chase and DJ looked at each other warily. “Maybe another night,” DJ finally told him. “Okay.” The next page of interest he came across was one with his own name scrawled across the top. “Whoa...this one has my name on it!” Chase swallowed hard and nodded. “Yep. Sure does.” “Was I named after him?” Spencer asked as he traced the picture's blue hair and green headband. “You sure were,” Chase said quickly. An excited Spencer asked to hear about this man, and Chase and DJ obliged, telling him as much of the story as they could without revealing a complicated truth to him. “And then, when our foe came back to life, he killed Spencer,” Chase said, sadly recounting the hours after that moment. “He was one of our best men.” “And we all miss him terribly,” DJ supplied. Spencer looked at the picture with renewed determination. “Someday, I'm gonna be a Shepherd just like him. He'd probably want me to be cool like him, right?” “You bet, Spence.” Chase closed the book and ruffled his son's hair before finishing up, “now you get to bed, alright? You've got another long day of playing with your friends tomorrow.” DJ nodded agreement. “Especially since Mason should be arriving tomorrow.” “Oh yay!” Spencer hopped from the bed and ran for the door. “Good night dad, good night father! I love you!” “Good night son,” Chase waved. “We love you too.” With that, Spencer raced from his parents' room to his own, where his friends were sleeping. Little did he know, those poor twins had no idea that book existed, nor did they know a single word of information that it held. They didn't even know the words about their own father. ---- '???: Milord, wake up! Today's the day! '''Spencer: Ugh...no, my birthday was months ago. Five more minutes. The feminine voice that tried to wake him up laughs a sweet laugh. ???: No milord, not that ''day. I mean, I do wake you up like that on your birthday, but this is a different special day. '''Spencer': What? He blinks awake slowly, the maid standing over him coming into focus. She smiles at him and moves her blonde hair out of her face. ???: How could you have forgotten? I swear, sometimes you'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached at your shoulders, mil— Spencer: Stop. Please Jessica, call me Spencer. Jessica: Oh, right. Sorry Mil—Spencer! Hah, sorry again Spencer. A groggy Spencer sits up in bed while Jessica fluffs the pillow his head was just laying on. Spencer: Don't worry about it. Now what is today? Jessica: Remember when you applied to the Shepherds? Spencer: Yeah, they said they'd send the leader here to test me out. Jessica: Well, today's the day he's supposed to get here! Suddenly wide awake, Spencer leaps from his bed, scrambling to get ready. Spencer: Oh man, I can't believe I forgot! Jessica: Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. I probably should have reminded you last night or something. Sorry about that. Spencer: Don't worry about it. Now where's my sword? Jessica: Probably in the armory. Spencer: Right. I should go get it. Jessica: Wait! Spencer: What now? Jessica: I dunno what kind of impression you want to leave on the leader of the Shepherds, but I doubt it's the kind of impression you'd be leaving if you went as you are. Spencer: What's that supposed to mean? Jessica: Spencer...you do plan to wear proper clothes to this test, right? Confused, Spencer looks down to see himself shirtless and in the shorts he slept in the night before. As the realization dawns on him, his face flushes slightly. Spencer: Right...my bad. Jessica shuffles out of the room to leave him some privacy and several moments later, Spencer is dressed and ready to go. Before he leaves, he approaches the stand by his bed. He opens the drawer and fondly regards the Fates book sitting inside. Spencer: This one's for you, Spencer. Once Spencer reaches the dining hall after a stop by the armory, he is greeted by his parents. Chase: Hey Spence. Glad to see you dressed. DJ: Oh, don't tease him so much. He's got a lot to think about today. Jessica: Sorry I told them, Spencer. If it makes you feel better, I've already made your plate for you. Spencer: Thanks Jessica. She scurries off while the royal boys dig into breakfast. Spencer asks his fathers what to expect from the entry exam. Spencer: So you guys know the commander of the Shepherds, right? Chase: Oh totally. He's probably the oldest member right now. He's been around the longest of everyone who fought in that war. Spencer: So what can I expect? DJ: I have no idea. We joined at a special time, so we didn't have to pass any tests or anything. On top of that, he's a bit unconventional, so really, your guess is as good as ours. Spencer: Hmm...I hope I can do well enough. DJ: We believe in you, Spencer. Chase: Yeah, you got this in the bag. Spencer: Thanks, guys. DJ: Yeah... Spencer: What's wrong, father? DJ: You know, I kind of wished you had waited a little while to join the Shepherds. Don't get me wrong, I still definitely believe in you, but fifteen's awful...young. Spencer: I understand. Sorry dad, but I feel like they need me. I'd be better suited to roaming the land enforcing the law than I would be sitting in here learning all day. DJ: Yeah, I get it. You take after Chase that way. Chase: Heh. Spencer: But I promise I can take care of myself now. Chase: He's right. There were some people younger than that when we were in the Shepherds. DJ: True, but... no, you're right. You won't be putting yourself in as much danger as we were in, so you'll be fine. Before the conversation can continue, Jessica bursts into the dining hall once more. Jessica: Milords, the commander of the Shepherds is here! After Spencer finishes his breakfast, he makes his way to the entrance hall to meet a man stepping down from the back of a horse. Spencer: Hello, sir. ???: Hey. You must be Spencer. Taken aback by the man's casual tone, Spencer stutters his response. Spencer: Er, yeah... That's me. ???: Call me Jimmy. I'm the commander of the Shepherds, and the one that will be testing you today. Spencer: Right. Sorry, I didn't think you'd be so casual. Jimmy: Oh yeah. Don't worry about that. We're all friends in the Shepherds. Spencer: Sounds good. So what will we be doing today? Wordlessly, the man draws a sword from the sheath resting on his hip. Jimmy: We're going to be fighting. Spencer: Uh, wait, really? Jimmy: Sure. There's no better way for me to know whether you're suited to the Shepherds. Spencer: Alright. So...do we fight here, or...? Jimmy: I don't see why not. The castle's not got anything going on today that we'd be interrupting, does it? Spencer: Not that I know of... Jimmy: Then let's go right now. Jessica: W-w-whoa! Really? Do I need to move anything out of your way, or...? Jimmy: No, this will be fine. Spencer: Thanks for the offer, Jessica. Jessica: In that case, I'll hang out by the sidelines. I'm rooting for you, Spencer! After the two bow to each other, Spencer draws his sword and points it at Jimmy. Jimmy: Start by attacking me. And don't hold back. Go for the kill. Spencer: Right. The battle begins as Spencer jumps at Jimmy, swinging as if his life depends on it. Jimmy easily parries that blow and the subsequent few. After a moment, he pushes Spencer back with a wide, arcing swing of his own sword. Jimmy: Very well. Now I'll attack you. Defend yourself. The next few seconds is Jimmy launching his own flurry of attacks on Spencer, who guards against them decently. After a moment, Jimmy cuts Spencer's arm, causing him to stagger backwards and drop his sword. Seeing this, Jimmy lifts his leg and kicks Spencer to the ground. Spencer: Augh! Jessica: Spencer! Next, Jimmy nods at Jessica. Jimmy: Maid, may you please heal Spencer? Jessica: Uh, right! As Spencer feels the pain subside thanks to Jessica's staff, he listens to Jimmy's lecture. Jimmy: Don't get so caught off guard by a little cut like that. If I were an enemy, you'd be dead right now. Don't let pain cloud your mind. Fight through it until you get yourself healed. Spencer: Right. Jimmy: Now attack me one more time. The battle continues, the clanging of steel echoing throughout the hall and scaring someone entering the castle. Finally, Jimmy pushes Spencer back once again and sheathes his sword. Jimmy: Very well. Do you have a chess board? Spencer: A...I mean, I'm sure we do somewhere. Can't have a royal castle without a chess board, after all. Jimmy: Right. Let's have ourselves a game, shall we? As Jimmy leaves to find a board, the person who came in during the fight approaches Spencer. Spencer: Hey, Mason! Mason: Howdy Spence. How's it going? Spencer: It goes. You came in the middle of my entrance exam to join the Shepherds. Mason: Oh, cool! I'm sure you can do it, little guy. If you ever need any advice, just ask your big “cousin” Mason. Spencer: Thanks! ...Oh, uh, Mason? Mason: Yeah? Spencer: Your collar's inside out. Mason: Wha—oh, damn it! Later, Spencer finds himself sitting across from Jimmy, a chess board littered with pieces in between them. He inspects the pieces closely. He's at a disadvantage, but Jimmy assures him there's a winning move in there somewhere. A couple moves later, and Jimmy confidently sets his queen down on Spencer's side of the board. Jimmy: And that's checkmate. Spencer: Damn. Jimmy: Don't worry about it. You weren't supposed to win. This was just to test your tactics. Spencer: I see. Jimmy: The Shepherds are in desperate need of a tactician and I was wondering if you'd be suited to the job. Spencer: Thanks, but I'm not so confident with all that. Jimmy: No problem, man. That doesn't affect your chances of joining at all. Spencer: Oh, really? Then...am I in? Jimmy: I'll tell ya later. Spencer: What? Jimmy: I need to head back to Waydrn alone, but you can be expecting a letter very soon about whether you're in or not. Spencer: But...why do I have to wait? Jimmy: So I can think it over. Spencer: Oh, I understand. Jimmy: Thanks. Until then, I'll be seeing you. A nervous Spencer watches Jimmy leave and can't bring himself to follow. Moments later, Mason enters the room and takes Jimmy's spot. As he speaks, he puts a finger on top of Jimmy's king and absentmindedly rocks the piece a bit. Mason: Hey Spence. How ya feeling? Spencer: I...don't think I got in. Mason: Oh, of course you did. He just likes making people wait. Spencer: Ugh. I'd rather he didn't. Mason: I understand. But don't worry. You've been training for this your whole life, so you're definitely in. Spencer: I hope you're right. Mason: Here, I know how to cheer you up. Let's go look through the book and see the kind of legends you'll be able to say you succeeded, alright? Spencer: You know, that sounds great. Mason: Cool, let's go! Once they reach Spencer's room, he fetches the Fates book and cracks it open in front of him on the bed. He happens to open to the page for one Josh, and on the page sits a picture of a man in mage robes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one hand and holding open a tome with the other. Mason: Oh hey, that's Bohl's dad. Spencer: Really? Mason: Uh, yeah? You don't know that much? Spencer: No, actually. I don't know who most of these people are. Mason: I see... Spencer: I wish I did though. As he speaks, Spencer starts absentmindedly flipping through pages. Spencer: I don't know who the other Spencer is, I don't know anything about these Sam or...how do you pronounce that? Mason: As in the drink. Spencer: Right. I don't know anything about these Sam or Joos characters, and worst of all, nobody seems to know who Kayde and Kodie's dad is. Mason: ...Right. Spencer: Hey, you were part of the Shepherds for the Grimleal thing. Do you know who their dad is? Mason: I...do, but... Spencer: What? Mason: Their mom made everyone promise not to tell you kids. Spencer: Why? Mason: I dunno, man. She's a bit of a weird one. Spencer: Weird... Mason: So yeah. Sorry, bud. Spencer: Man, if only there was some way for the people inside the book to tell us. I'm sure they didn't have to take this vow. Mason: ...Yeah. Spencer: But it's not like they can step off the page and talk to us. Mason: ...You know what? You just gave me an idea. Spencer: I did? Mason: Heh, I learned from dark mages who could make anything happen if they tried hard enough. I know of a man who regained his mobility thanks to levitation spells, so I bet my bottom dollar there's some sort of magic somewhere that can lift people off the pages of books! Spencer: You really think so? Mason: I'm gonna try my damndest to figure it out! Spencer: That would be so cool! Kayde and Kodie's birthday is coming up, and they would love to know who their dad is. Mason: Mason's on the case, bro. ---- Meanwhile, in an animal sanctuary near the border of Frar and Tost, two Taguel in beast form—one wearing a huge blue robe around his giant furry shoulders—practice fight in a field by a small hut. After a few rounds of intense combat, the two make their way to some shade. One of the Taguel picks up a black robe with his teeth and drapes it over the other. She nods at him and they transform back into their human forms. The blue robes shrink with their wearer, who smiles at his sparring partner. Kayde: Good job, sis. Kodie: Thanks, I guess. We were doing that for you, I hope you know. You know how I hate being in my beast form, especially since my tactician robes don't grow to compensate my beast form like yours do. Kayde: Not my fault I got enchanted mage robes from Mason. Kodie: He should have made some for me. Kayde: Why? You hate being in your beast form. You just said that. Kodie: Yeah, but I would have appreciated the gesture! ???: Kayde, Kodie, come inside. Dinner's ready. Kayde: Yay! Kodie: Finally. The twins run inside to see their mother setting out plates of food. Signele: Eat up, kids. Kodie: Did we get any mail today, mom? Signele: Nope. Kayde: Aw man, what if Spencer didn't get into the Shepherds and that's why he's not writing us? The mention of the old force makes Signele's ear twitch. Kodie: Maybe he doesn't know yet. I'm sure he wouldn't have joined and not told us something like that. Kayde: Yeah. He'll be a great warrior, just like our mom! Kodie: And our dad. The twins look to their mom, who has gone silent at the mention of their father. Finally, she nods slowly. Signele: He sure will be. Kodie: We want to join the Shepherds too, you know. Kayde: Kodie, I thought we weren't gonna tell her yet. Kodie: I know, but I wanna know what she thinks. Signele: I...don't think you're old enough. Kodie: But mom, Spencer's dads think he's old enough, and he's only a few months older than us! Signele: That's their decision. Mine just...happens to be different from theirs. Kodie: Ugh. Kayde: Now now, she didn't say we couldn't join. She just said we couldn't join yet. We can wait, I think. Kodie: I don't want to wait. I want to join the Shepherds, see the sights, learn new things. Signele: Mason and Green bring you plenty of books to learn from. Kayde: Mom's right. Kodie: Yeah, books that we're done with in like, a day. I want to learn things first hand. Kayde: Kodie's right too... Signele: Someday, we'll see. Ask me again when you're older, okay? Kodie: Jayde was allowed to join... Signele: Don't make this about favoritism when it's not. Those were extenuating circumstances and it wasn't even my choice. Kodie: Was it dad's choice? The conversation screeches to a dead stop as Signele's eyes widen. Kodie: Was it? And while you're at it, why not tell us who that is? Kayde: Kodie... Kodie: We deserve to know! Suddenly, Signele slams her hands on the table and shoots to her feet. Signele: You've changed the subject. You're not old enough for me to feel comfortable about you joining the Shepherds, and that's final. You're going to be sixteen next year, so ask me then. Kodie: Yes mom. Kayde: Sorry, mom... Signele: It's...it's alright. I love you, kids. Kayde and Kodie: We love you too, mom. ---- Another week or so later finds Mason flipping through old magic tomes in the deepest section of Tost's library. Mason: There's gotta be something somewhere... He jumps when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. Mason: Oh, hey dad. Green: Hey, son. Whatcha doing? Mason: I'm looking for a spell to help Spencer out. Green: What does he need? Mason: Oh, nothing special, really. He just applied to the Shepherds and I want to give him a spell to commemorate. Green: And you need to get that spell from the forbidden section because...? Mason: Because not just any old spell will do. I want to do something special for him. Green: I see. Well, I'm not the magically inclined one here, so I can't help you. You keep at it. Mason: Thanks for the offer anyway. Green: No problem. I'm headed to bed, so I'll talk to you in the morning. Mason: Good night, dad. Green: Night, son. After Green leaves, Mason continues shifting through books. He comes across one with a cover too dusty to discern the symbol on the front. Mason: Hm, this could be it... He pops open the book, sending the dust flying up to his face, He sneezes hard enough to shake some of the dust from the cover, revealing a symbol with six eyes... He starts reading the text within, but one of the words he finds is enough for him to drop the book and jump back. Mason: Whoa! This is...a dangerous tome. Should probably stay out of that one. But it's too late. Purple mist is rising from the tome and creeping towards him. He struggles, but the mist settles over his face before seeping into his skin. His eyes glow red for a moment and he stays still as the new guest in his head scans his recent memories. “Mason”: I...see. Fates, huh? Maybe this book could come in handy for me... He laughs maniacally as he gets used to his new body, a new evil plan formulating all-too-quickly. > CHAPTER 2: DETOUR Current Party *Spencer: Lord. - The sheltered prince of Frar with a yearning to prove himself and know the past. Noble and righteous. (PERSONAL SKILL: Royal Upbringing: If standing on a castle, fort, or throne, grants plus 10 Crit.) *Jessica: Maid - Spencer's dedicated maid who will follow her charge to the ends of the earth and protect him with her life. (PERSONAL SKILL: Miraculous Save: Save supported unit from lethal attack if HP less than 1. Trigger % = luck stat) Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story